


Gay Cats

by CheshireCharmander



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cats, M/M, Meet-Cute, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCharmander/pseuds/CheshireCharmander
Summary: Evan just moved into a new appartment and his cat is an idiot who wanders off and forces him to interact with his neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://sincerely-meme.tumblr.com/post/164048171819/evan-and-jareds-cats-from-a-fic-that-im-writing
> 
> Those are their cat designs, go check them out if you want to have a more concrete idea of what I had in mind! Feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr too (sincerely-meme) I love to talk to people!
> 
> Evan's Cat: Ginkgo
> 
> Jared's Cat: War Machine/Machi

“Ginkgo?” Evan looked up from the book he was nursing in his lap.Ginkgo had been settling in rather well to their new home and the tabby had always been rather quiet, but this was _too quiet_. 

 

He set his book down on the side table and slowly got up, stretching to his full height and reveling in the ceilings height in his new apartment.The last place he’d lived had been a collage dorm where he could touch the ceiling 90% of the time.He squinted, using his hands as a guide as he shuffled around the room looking for the light switch. 

 

“Gah?!” he yelped as he walked into the wall, “well at least I found the light switch.”Flipping it on revealed the apartment full of the boxes that he was really hoping would unpack themselves and his cat scratching at the door. 

 

“Ginkgo,” he sighed as he walked over and picked up his cat, “We just got here you shouldn’t run off.”Ginkgo huffed and twisted out of his arms before sprinting back to the door.Resuming his post there, Ginkgo continued his scratching and occasionally turning back at Evan. 

 

‘It _s just your cat Evan, don’t feel guilty, he might get hurt or lost or something.Yes its better he stays inside,’_ Ginkgo turned back to him with wide, pleading eyes, _‘But he looks so sad.What if he has somewhere he needs to be or something he needs to do like I don’t want to keep him trapped here.Alright, if I follow him I can be sure nothing bad happens…’_ Hesitantly he opened the door.Ginkgo ran into the cracked open door to the apartment of his next door neighbor. 

 

For a solid minute, Evan stared into the door.He was frozen, _‘You just ran into someone else’s apartment what the hell you can’t just do that come on.Oh wait he's a cat- but how can I get him back.What if they get back and find some random cat in their apartment?!What if something bad happens?!What if they’re allergic?Oh no…’_ Evan inched forward, peering at the mess through the half open door as he steeled his nerves to knock on the door.Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

 

“Fuck!” The yelp echoed throughout the apartment a moment later and suddenly the door was yanked open to reveal his shut in neighbor.His clothes were a mess, mismatched patters and colors that almost looked cute with the overly large gasses that sat atop his nose.His displaced hair seemed to only get messier the more Evan stared at it, “Yes?”

 

Evan gulped, “I, I- umm I’m your neighbor and my, my cat ran into your h-”

 

“Oh shit-” Evan jumped when he spoke, but the guys face lit up into a smile, “You’re the owner of that weird cat that keeps coming to my house!”

 

“He’s not weird,” Evan mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure he isn’t,” The guy rolled his eyes, “So you my new neighbor?”

 

“I- umm yes, I’m Evan, umm Hansen,” Evan stretched out his hand for the guy to shake it but decided that it was way to sweaty at the last moment and retracted it.

 

 

“Well okayyy ‘Evan umm Hansen.’I’m the insanely cool Jared Kleinman.Wanna come in?You look lonely out there.”

 

“I, yes please,” He quickly walked across the threshold into Jared’s apartment.It was just as disorganized as it looked from the outside but it has a sort of organized chaos feel to it.It felt homey. 

 

“So what do you think?Probably better than the boxes that you’re surrounded by now,” Jared puffed his chest out in preparation for a compliment.He was clearly proud of his home.

 

“It’s messy,” Evan deadpanned before he could stop himself.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I mean its messy but its also really nice like it feels full and homey, I’m sorry that came out so rude I didn’t mean it too.I really like your home I’m so sorry.”

 

Jared stood in silence before bursting into laughter, “Wow look at this fucking asshole, his cat busts in and then he insults my home, what a guy.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll just get Ginkgo and then I’ll leave…” 

 

“Nah man I’m just joking stay awhile.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The clock chimed midnight and Evan snapped out of his reverie.He couldn’t believe he’d been here for nearly 4 hours, oh god Jared was probably fed up with him and didn’t want to ask him to leave.They’d been talking the whole time and it was the first time in a long time that Evan felt comfortable with someone.Jared practically glowed when he talked and he seemed to be as happy to talk to Evan as Evan was to talk with him.A part of him really didn’t want to leave, although he knew he really should.He glanced across at Jared, who was still going on about the game he was working on. 

 

“Jared-”

 

Jared’s head snapped words him as soon as he spoke, “Yeah?”

 

“Its, umm, Its 12 I, I should really go.Not because I want to leave, but I umm, I have work tomorrow and I need to get to sleep,” Evan stuttered out his words and glanced at the floor every few moments as he worried about Jared’s response.

 

“Oh shit its midnight?!I’m sorry I kept you so long dude,” Jared stood and Evan followed him. picking up Gingko, who had taken up residence on the couch next to him with Jared’s cat not too long ago, the two headed to the door.

 

“I-It was nice to meet you, I look forward to seeing you again.”

 

“Hell yea Ev!Drop by anytime and I’d love for you to bring Ginkgo too, I’m sure War Machine would love to hang out with him again.They seem to get along really well.”

 

Evan stared at him in confusion, “You… named your cat… War Machine?”

 

Jared grinned, “Hell yes.”

 

Evan started giggling, “Thats a wonderful name, I love it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Jared rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow nerd.”

 

When Evan laid in his bed that night, he kept thinking about all the conversations he had with Jared that afternoon.He truly couldn’t wait to meet up with Jared again. 

 

* * *

 

“So you finally met your neighbor?” Connor glanced up from behind the counter, his head peeking up from the book he was buried in. 

 

Evan jumped at the sound of Connors voice and set down the bouquet he was setting up to come converse with him at the counter.It was a slow day at the flower shop.Some days they could get almost 50 orders and some days they’ll be pressed to get 5. After graduating, Evan had been dying to go somewhere, to get on with his life, but when he ended up moving into a small apartment on the outskirts of the same city as his collage, he realized the he needed to take things slower. 

 

“Yeah, Ginkgo ran into his apartment yesterday s-so we met.He was interesting.I’m looking forward to seeing him again,” Evan smiled to himself.

 

Zoe poked her head around the corner from the back, “I thought Ginkgo had settled in already?” 

 

“I, I thought so too but I guess not.I’m a little worried, but he does seem to get along with War Machine pretty well so at least he has a friend n-“

 

“- War Machine… Your neighbor has a cat named War Machine?!”Connor was smirking and Evan could tell he was holding back a laugh, “Pfff, what a nerd.”

 

“I kind of like the name,” Connor raised and eyebrow, “I think its unique… and kind of cute.”Connor hummed in acknowledgment and turned back to his book. 

 

He enjoyed their small little shop.It was just the three of them working there.Connor ran the register, sometimes he would charge more to people who pissed him off, but overall he was a great worker.There was a regular, an old lady who came in every week to get flowers for her husband who's in a coma, who loved to talk to Connor.The two were so close that Evan would swear that Connor had been adopted by her.Connor always gave her 15% off.Zoe often helped with the bouquets and with organizing the store.She kept it looking as nice as possible and kept it running smoothly behind the scenes.There were so many people that came in and knew exactly who she was and she knew who they were too.Evan liked to work in the back.He grew the flowers and organized the bouquets.No one really knew him and he was okay with that.Everything about this shop was perfect to him.

 

The smell and the atmosphere of it made him feel at home.When he was smaller, he told himself that one day he would grow out of the need for a place like this.But now, he just wants to stay here forever.

 

“Evan,” He jumped at Zoe’s call back to him from her desk space.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“You have an order - I’m forwarding you the email - can you fill it by tonight.They’ll be here tomorrow to pick it up.”

 

“Yes!I’ll get right on it,” He called back as he pulled up the email and headed into the greenhouse and set up for work.

 

* * *

 

Evan was surprised to find himself face to face with a small orange ball of fluff when he arrived at his apartment that evening.He recognized the cat as War Machine but that didn’t mean it wasn't weird, _why was Jared’s cat here, why is Jared’s door open again?!_

 

Evan sighed and opened the door, he might as well just let this play out.War Machine burst inside and curled up to Ginkgo on his wall perch before Evan could even fully open the door.Taking in the scene, the two were curled up next to each other and it was quite adorable, like one of those adorable cat photos you might see online.

 

“-Hey Evan,” Jared’s voice cut sharp through his thoughts.He yelped and curled in on himself before realizing it was just Jared, as Jared’s laugh light up the hallway.

 

“H-Hi Jared,” Evan smiled nervously, “It’s nice to s-see you again.”

 

“Hell yeah it is.Unfortunately though I’m on a mission of crucial importance,” Evan grinned at his tone and nodded to urge him on, “I’ve lost my dear War Machine, I don’t know how I will go on.”Jared held a hand over his eyes and clasped his chest dramatically.After a moment, he shifted his hand to glance at Evan, who was hiding his wide grin behind his hand.

 

“He’s here.”

 

“Here?!”

 

“Yeah, he was outside my apartment when I came home, so I let him in.I figured he was safer inside than outside… Sorry.” _‘Why do you keep leaving your door open???’_

 

“Ah its no problem, thanks for protecting my boi,” Evan giggled at him.

 

“D-do you wanna come in for a bit,” Evan said between laughs.

 

Jared rolled his eyes, “Obviously.”

 

* * *

 

4 hours later, Jared was watching Sailor Moon upside down on Evan’s couch.“I still don’t get why she looks like she’s so skinny if they comment in universe that she's not supposed to be fat.Tha’s dumb.”Evan hummed in agreement, watching the timer tick down on the popcorn.“Usagi you idiot they’re all gay for you, stop pining over fucking tuxedo boy and date the girls asshole.Like damn.”As soon as he plopped down, he found one of Jared’s hands in the popcorn bowl, while he muttered under his breath. 

 

“EVAN!!” Evan started as Jared grabbed him and started shaking him back and forth, “Its a transformation scene?!Shits about to go down.”Jared was truly adorable.

 

Evan didn’t remember much of the fight scene, sailor moon was fighting some villain who and they were loosing and tuxedo guy showed up at some point to save them.He was watching Jared the whole time, and seeing all his reactions to everything.All his little jumps and inching towards the screen when they were hurt made it completely worth it.He would quote some of the lines - especially that one that became a meme that tuxedo mask said, Jared seemed very enthusiastic about that one.Evan smiled to himself as he watched Jared cheered with their victory.He didn’t want this moment to end.

 

Then the phone rang.Evan yelped and fell up the couch, much to Jared’s delight apparently as he burst into laughter as soon as he fell.Red faced, Evan stood quickly and ran to pick up the phone, “U-Ummm H-hi this, this is Evan…”

 

He could _hear_ the eye roll on the other end, “Evan I know.”

 

“O-oh, sorry Connor,” He began to twist his hands in his shirt, tugging at the fabric.

 

“Its whatever dude,” Connor was used to his apologies, he just moved past them at this point and Evan was grateful for it, “Zoe wants to know if you finished that bouquet and where you put it.”

 

“Umm, its almost done, I need to wrap it.Its on the shelf…”

 

“Great, thanks,” Connor responded in a monotone voice, but Evan knew that he appreciated it.

 

Jared was turned towards him on the couch, a lazy grin on his face, “Ohhhh being chewed out by the boss are we?What a bad boy you are Hansen.”Evan could feel his face go red as Jared’s voice dipped lower, _‘He looks like he belongs there…I wouldn’t mind if this became a regular occurrence.’_

 

“Wha-What no, I didn’t do anything this isn’t fair…”

 

“Oh come on Ev, I’m just teasing.”

 

Evan nodded, his face on fire, “I-I kno-”

 

“Oh shit?!Its nearly 10, I gotta get home, I’m so sorry dude,”Jared stood quickly, “I’d love to stay but I actually have to go into an office tomorrow.Shit!”

 

“It-its okay, don’t worry about it, I get it…”

 

Jared grinned so wide the room lit up as if the sun had found its way into Evan’s living room.A moment later, Jared was calling War Machine, who was bounding after him and the two were quickly out the door.Evan was alone again and he felt like he was missing something that he couldn’t place.He shrugged it off and attempted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The rare times Evan found himself running register, he hid in the back as much as he could.It only happened when the other two were off either at lunch or with personal commitments, but Evan always dreaded the words “I’m going, watch the register.”

 

Now was one of the rare times he found himself in charge and, unfortunately, there wasn't anything to do in the back.He sat at the front desk and slowly made his way through the book he borrowed from Zoe when he moved.He was enraptured, so much so that he didn’t notice when the bell over the door rang.

 

“Evan?”The customer waited until he was right in front of Evan until announcing his presence but that didn’t stop Evan from nearly jumping out of his own skin.

 

It took him a moment to register who it was after his initial reaction, “Jared?”

 

“The one and only,” he grinned.

 

“How - what are you doing here, how do you know where I work?”

 

Jared rolled his eyes, “I don’t, I just wanted some flowers, is that a crime now dork?”

 

“Oh… No no its not I’m so sorry ah-”

 

“Chill Hansen, don’t freak out on me.You don’t gotta apologize.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

“… Are you trying to stop yourself from apologizing?”

 

“Just a little bit maybe…”

 

Jared burst out laughing, “You’re adorable Evan!”

 

“W-What no,”he could feel his face heating up rapidly.

 

“Nope it’s the truth, you can’t deny it.Go get me my flowers dork,” Jared was leaning over the counter and grinning up at him.Evan thought that if he didn’t leave right then, he might spontaneously combust, so he was happy for the out.

 

He caught his breath in the back room, allowing himself to calm in the greenhouse.Slowly, he picked up the bouquet Jared had ordered.It was full of soft oranges and yellows and the more he thought about it the more it reminded Evan of Jared.When he headed back to the main room, he could see Jared's face light up when he saw the flowers.He wanted to bring that smile to Jared’s face whenever he could.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this formatted weirdly? I dont know but it sure is

Two months later Evan saw Jared almost daily. He spent nearly as much time at Jared’s apartment as he did at his own and to be honest, so did Ginkgo. Right now, they were both curled up on opposite ends of the couch continuing with their weekly Sailor Moon marathon. They met every Wednesday (one of Evan’s two days off during the week) at alternate houses to pick up their binge from last week; they were almost halfway done with the series. Warm light poured in through Jared’s apartment windows as the sun set behind the cityscape.

Jared paused the episode, “Wanna pause and order some food?” He stood at grabbed some dusty takeout menus and politely shoved them into Evan’s hands.

Evan scanned them quickly, mumbling out a, “You’ll have to order,” as he read them.

“Hell yeah! My home, my order!” Jared grinned and ran off to find his phone.

War Machine bounded over to him and settled into Jared’s place after his owner took off. Evan smiled down and the cat and reached down to pet him, _‘Wonder where Ginkgo is, he's usually around?’_

“Hey Machi, how’re you holding up,” Evan spoke softly to War Machine, who meowed softly in response, “Yeah, me too. It’s nice of you to keep me company while Jared is M.I.A.”

War Machine responded to this but settling into Evan’s lap and purring loudly as he was pet. Evan could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as his fingers slipped through the cat’s soft fur. When his eyes fell shut he could still see the orange glow of the sunset through his eyelids.

“Click.” The shutter of a camera made his eyes snap open and he forced down his reflexes so as not to disturb the now slumbering cat.

Evan turned his head towards Jared and let a sleepy smile slide slowly across his face. The camera shutter snapped again. “Jared,” He drawled, struggling to keep the sleepiness out of his voice, “Wha’re you doing?”

“Hm,” Jared didn’t look up from his phone, “Nothing.”

“Sureee,” Evan rolled his eyes.

“Hey don’t sass me I’m ordering you food,” Jared said, although he was grinning brightly.

“You have no room to talk.”

“Damn right,” Jared puffed out his chest in pride, “So you picked out your order?”

“Hmmm? Yeah,” Evan picked up the take out menu to an old Italian place, “Pizza?”

“HELL YES! What should we get on it?”

“Cheese?”

Jared shrugged and dialed the number. He flopped back onto the couch easily and rested his head against Evan’s shoulder. After rattling off the order to the take out place, Jared hit play and their marathon continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared ordering flowers for himself became a common occurrence around the store.  He loved to loudly claim that they were: "To bring life into my apartment, you can't judge me Hansen!  W-why are you laughing?!" as Evan laughed at his dramatics.  Secretly, however, Evan loved making Jared's bouquets.  

 

You can only make bouquets meant to portray a romance that isn't yours so many times before the expression begins to become forced.  Because, while there is a large aspect of knowing what works when, bouquets also require a personal connection.  The more tailored they are the more special they are.  Things like favorite flowers or a color scheme tailored to the persons taste or to how they make you feel, will always be more special than a generic romance bouquet.

 

Evan has had more fun working on his bouquets for Jared than he has ever had working on a project before.  Jared always asks for the the brightest oranges and yellows - it fit Jared perfectly.  Each bouquet is crafted so that the warm light of the sun, that Evan sees in Jared, shines through in the arrangement.  Sometimes he'll arrange them as a sunset, mixing in soft purples and pinks.  Jared always lights up when he gets a new arrangement.

 

Strangely, Jared never leaves a card or a name on his orders and Zoe tells him the order number.  The majority of the time, he can work out that Jared is the buyer by the order itself - not many people order orange bouquets.  

 

When he got a request for a romantic bouquet inspired by the sunrise, the last thing he expected was for it to be a bouquet for Jared.

 

Nonetheless, he began to work around a few softly colored Alstroemerias and Lilies which served as the centerpiece.Working out, he placed the flowers delicately, allowing their soft colors to blend together beautifully from afar. _‘God how I wish I could create something like this for Jared.Something I could pour my whole heart into,’_ Evan thought to himself as he laid the paper under it and began to slowly wrap the bouquet, _‘Something that he would see and then he'd know.Know exactly what I feel for him…’_ Evan sighed and set down the bouquet slowly, finishing the ribbon around its middle. 

 

He slumped down into the dusty stool that he’d kept in the office for far too long, _‘How would he even react?Would he be happy?I mean he seems to enjoy my presence enough but why would he want to go out with me,’_ Evan plucked one of the roses that were growing along the bush next to him and stared down at the flower, _‘This is so stupid, why am i sitting here contemplating something that’ll never happen - but just imagine all that could happen if it di-’_

 

The scream of the clock along the wall returned Evan to the present.He quickly picked up the bouquet he’d left on the table and made his way to the front.Zoe had mentioned to him earlier that he’d need to man the front station while she and Connor went out to pick up their family from the train station nearby.With a sigh, he settled behind the counter and waited for the clock to tick to 12:30 - when the bouquet’s buyer would be by to pick it up. 

 

The time drained slowly as he messed around on is phone in boredom.The random texts he was receiving from Jared - where he’d been and the silly things he’d seen there - kept his mood light. 

 

He was just laughing at the last one - a video of some animals all sitting silently with their mouths open and Jared asking why they’re screaming - when the bell hanging above the rung.He yelped and set his phone down immediately.A familiar laugh echoed around the store.

 

“Jared?” Evan could feel his mood brighten just from hearing his laugh.

 

“You know it,” Jared grinned with hand guns, “You miss me dork?!”

 

“Always!I am but a fair maiden counting down the hours until your return,” Evan attempted Jared’s style of dramatics through his giggles.

 

“HaHA my plan is working, you’re caught in my spell!”

 

“Oh dear?!And what will free me?”

 

“Only true loves kiss, my fair maiden,” Jared said with a wink.

 

“B-better pay up then,” Evan stuttered out with a growing blush.

 

“All right all right,” Jared rolled his eyes but his cheeks darkened faintly, “I’m here to pick up some flowers.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yep I placed an order!”

 

“But the only order I have is -” Evan cut himself off with a gasp and Jared's cheeks grew a darker red, unknown to Evan.“Who are they for?!”

 

“J-just give me the flowers please,” Jared mumbled, red faced, pulling out the money to pay for it.

 

Slightly disheartened, Evan walked over and picked up the flowers from their stand on the side on the store. _‘Whoever receives these are really luck to get them from Jared.I know I’d be really lucky to…’_ He could feel himself deflating as he handed them off to Jared and took the cash, quickly filing it away in the register.

 

When he looked up a moment later, he found his face full of flowers.Jared's face was bright red and his eyes were anywhere but on Evan’s face. 

 

“Is there something wrong with them?” Evan tilted his head to the side, confused.He really wanted Jared to leave so he could mope in peace. _‘What the hell is happening??’_

 

“No no they’re perfect!” Jared sounded a bit panicked and he couldn't keep his eyes straight, they kept glancing to Evan than away.

 

“Then why are you giving them back?”

 

“I-” Jared’s blush deepened, “I’m trying to ask you out you absolute dork!”

 

Evan stared at him, dumbstruck. _‘Jared was trying to ask me out?What??Is this real?!’_ “You’re trying to ask me out?”

 

“Yes!That’s why I got you flowers and everything and I really don't know how you’re going to respond please just answer!”

 

“I- What?” The moment was only just beginning to catch up with him, “I- Yes! Yes I want to go out with you!”He took the flowers from Jared before he got a response back.Jared stared at him dumbstruck, his eyes wide and confusion written all over his face.Evan reached out and placed his hand on Jared’s cheek softly, “Are you… okay with that?”

 

Jared blinked slowly and stared at Evan, his mouth widening into a smile.“I’m more than okay with that,” he responded, leaning into Evan’s hand.

 

The bell rung a moment later, shattering their peace.Reality returned to them and they could hear the busy town bustling as the door was open.Evan left back and tried to appear as if he felt semi normal right now.

 

“Hey Evan we’re back,” Zoe called, presumably hanging up her coat at the front of the store.Evan could feel the panic start to descend into his mind.“Hey Jared!,” she paused as she was walking back to her desk, a shit eating grin covering her face, “Did it go well?”

 

“Hell yes it did!” he winked back, “Can I steal your star florist?I got a date to take him on.”Evan could feel his face heat up as all four sets of eyes moved to settle upon him.He glanced over to Zoe nervously.

 

“Get outta here nerd,” Connor responded instead, ushering him out from behind the counter.

 

“Wha - Connor?” 

 

“Don’t you ‘what’ me Evan, you’ve been pining for far too long and I’m tired of it, go on your date,” Connor said with a smile.

 

“O-okay,” Evan stuttered out.He quickly picked up his bouquet and followed Jared out of the store and into the afternoon air. 

 

A date, to Jared, was apparently going out to lunch then walking around town with ice cream.It was the most amazing afternoon that Evan had ever had that ended with the two of them curled up on Jared couch watching Sailor Moon as the sun set over the city.

 

Looking besides the TV, Evan could see Ginkgo and War Machine curled up in the front of the sunset.Gingko stared back at him.It felt as if Gingko could almost read his mind, but Evan voiced his thoughts anyways.With a small smile, he said, “Thank you.”

 

“Evan?Who are you talking to?” Jared asked without looking away from the episode they were watching. 

 

“No one, I’m just,” He smiled at Ginkgo, who blinked back, “thankful.” 

 

“You’re such a dork,” Jared laughed.

 

“I’m your dork.”

 

“Hell yeah you are!”He smiled, pulling Evan into a tight hug.


End file.
